An Unexpected Life
by midnightlibra89
Summary: Alternative universe. Two lives have taken on a path that was never intended. Dreams are crushed. Inner strength is found. When the two lives intertwined, can love be found? Can dreams be restored?
1. Prologue

**Warnings: Prostitution, Yakuza, BAMF! Takaba Akihito, Out of Character, Pimp Kirishima Kei, Possible Mpreg, Possible Violence and Related topics, More Warnings May Apply.**

* * *

He never expected to end up like this. He'd had dreams and plans for his future, just like anyone else. He was going to graduate from high school, top of the class. Attend university, join the ranks of the working man. Meet a beautiful girl and settle down, have lots of babies. Grandchildren would fill his days when his youth had long since faded. That was the life, the dream.

Life never goes as one expects. He never made it to university, didn't even make it out of high school. There was no settling down and having babies. No nine to five job. There were beautiful girls though. Lots of them. Men to. Not always beautiful. The life of a prostitute was harsh and there were never any rewards at the of the day. It wasn't supposed to go this way, but he wasn't going to complain. It is what it is.

* * *

He never expected to end up like this. He'd wanted to be a good man. A law abiding citizen. Someone who kept their head down and their nose clean. He'd been the shy boy with few friends and even fewer people he could trust.

Life never goes as one expects. He didn't get to keep his Mose clean and his head down low. He obeyed only the laws he chose to, when it suited him to. The life of a yakuza boss was harsh but there were many rewards at the end of the day. It wasn't supposed to go this way, but he wasn't going to complain. Life was good.


	2. The Daily Grind

**A warning, this is a harsh story**

* * *

Another day, another john. Asami didn't smile as he accepted the money. There was nothing to smile about. He led the man into the rented hotel room. The room was dimly lit, small, neat and most importantly, clean. The man wasted no time in stripping off his clothes and removing Asami's terry cloth robe.

Like all the johns before, this one cared for nothing more than his own pleasure. The john shoved Asami down onto the bed, tying him in place with rough rope that caught off his circulation. He took no time to prepare Asami for what was to come. There was just a simple rough shove and the man's dick was in his ass. Asami hissed out a breath as pain filled him.

He hated this. Always had. The man above grunted in his ear. His breath was hot and smelled of rotted fish. When was the last time he had brushed his teeth. A loud grunt filled his ear as warmth flooded his insides. Asami closed his eyes in anger and disgust. The bastard hadn't used a condom. The boss was going to be pissed.

Another grunt sounded above him and suddenly the jhon's weight was gone. Asami peered behind him. He sucked in a breath as he caught sight of a massive blond. Oh shit! If Suoh-san was here, then that meant…

* * *

~ An Unexpected Life ~

* * *

Another day, another body. Akihito smiled as he watched the now dead man fall to the ground. The man had been a traitor to Akihito's organization. He'd been foolish to think that Akihito was man who didn't know what was going on behind his back. Fool. Akihito always knew everything.

Akihito tucked his gun back into it home. A beautiful black leather shoulder holster. Looking back at the body, he lit a cigarette. Inhaling, he turned to his second in command, Takato.

"Get this cleaned up then report back to the office."

With that Akihito was stepping out of the warehouse and into a sleek sexy SUV. His bodyguard, Kou took up his position behind the wheel.

"Sir, may I suggest that we stop at the office for a change of clothing. It would not do to meet the prime minister in your current one."

Akihito smiled, Ai was an excellent personal assistant.

* * *

~ An Unexpected Life ~

* * *

Asami swallowed hard as he took in his boss' unhappy face. Kirishima Kei looked like any other corporate CEO. Pressed suit, shiny shoes. Hair slicked back. Thinly rimmed glasses. Looking at him, one would never know that he was a pimp. And a sadist.

"Suoh-san tells me that you allowed a john to take you without a condom."

"Yes sir. I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean for it to happen."

"How am I supposed to run a company as fine as this with whores like you?"

"I don't know sir."

Kirishima waved Suoh-san forward. Asami swallowed hard. He knew what was coming. Knew that running was useless and would only make things worse. That knowledge didn't stop him though. He bolted from the chair and made for the door. He never reached it. A large hand grabbed him by the back of the neck and slammed him into the floor. His clothing was torn from his body. He was barely able to catch his breath before it was stolen from him again by a large booted foot. Cracking ribs. A fist slammed into his cheek, nearly breaking the cheekbone.

Asami's body jerked as the whip fell across his back. Ripping his flesh open and causing it to bleed. Again and again the whip fell across his flesh. By the time the mammoth blond was done, Asami was verging on the edge of unconsciousness.

Suoh-san picked him up and tossed him down onto Kirishima's desk. Kirishima, who was now nude for he hated to get blood on his precious suits. Kirishima was by no means a small man. When he shoved himself into Asami's unprepared body, Asami released a scream.

"Yes, scream for me whore!"

* * *

~ An Unexpected Life ~

* * *

Nightfall found Takaba Akihito standing in a dimly lit warehouse. Guns pointed at him by twelve very pissed off Chinese men. Akihito simply stated at them. His own gun holstered. He felt no fear. This was not the first time he'd had guns pointed at him, nor would it be the last.

"You never do learn do you Feilong?"

"I want Japan."

"Japan is mine. Just like I plan to make Hong Kong mine."

"Never!"

"Oh my poor Feilong. Its already happened. I own all the major companies in Hong Kong now. Some of the little ones too. I even took over your very own companies. Your brother was very useful."

"You will never have Hong Kong!" Feilong fired.

In his rage, Feilong's shot missed. Akihito drew his own weapon and returned the fire. Unlike Feilong, his shot did not miss. He hit the Chinese man dead center in the head. He heard more shots ring out as his men hidden in the rafters opened fire. He grinned and lit a cigarette as he watched the bodies fall.

There was something about the smell of gun powder an blood mixed together that he loved.


	3. History

Asami Ryuichi didn't look like someone who would sell himself for money. He didn't look like someone who cold be knocked down and pushed around. Nor did he look like he would be on the receiving end of another man's dick.

Asami Ryuichi was a tall man, standing at well over six feet. He was strong and well muscled. He had dark hair and beautiful golden eyes. Men wanted to be him and women wanted him.

There had been a time when such things had amused him. He had been the most popular not in school. Smart, athletic and handsome. He had never been without a date, whether it be female or male. It had been a good life.

Unfortunately, it hadn't lasted for very long. During his second year of high school, Asami had caught the eye if one of his teachers. Airi-sensei had been kind and quiet. Asami had seen the way his sensei looked at him. He had thought that being with Airi-sensei would be fun and intriguing. He had never been more wrong. The sensei had approached him after class one day. Extending an invitation to a love hotel. The young teen had accepted. It had been the worse mistake of his life.

What Asami had thought was attraction was really a well trained eye. Airi-sensei had been in the employ of a man named Kirishima Kei. A pimp. It was the sensei's job to find teen boys and bring them back to Kirishima to be used as prostitutes.

Asami could still remember that day. He had been surprised to learn that the well dressed man standing before him was a pimp. Kirishima had looked just like so many other CEOs. He could remember the way he had fought; kicking, punching, slapping and biting. All to no avail. He'd been beaten black and blue, stripped, gagged and tied to the bed.

He could remember the hot, burning pain that ravaged his body ad Kirishima had entered his untried, unprepared ass. He had bled. Day after day had gone by while his body was taken by Kirishima against his will. He had fought the entire time. Even while they starved and beat him, he had fought against them. Four months were spent that way. It was not until he learned a shocking truth that he broke.

His father had owed a debt to Kirishima. The pimp had sent Airi-sensei to investigate him and see if Asami would make a good whore. Deciding that Asami would be perfect, Airi-sensei had approached his parents. In exchange for their son, Asami Ryuichi, Kirishima would forgive the debt. Asami's parents hadn't even hesitated. Hearing that, from his own mother's mouth, had devastated the young sixteen year old. He had lost all fight after that.

That was ten years ago. Looking at himself now, Asami couldn't believe that he had once been that young naive boy. At the old age of twenty six, Asami Ryuichi was tired. Broken by all the abuse he had suffered through the years and the still bitter taste of betrayal.

* * *

~ An Unexpected Life ~

* * *

Takaba Akihito was not a man who looked like he would kill someone. Nor did he look like he enjoyed the sight and smell of blood.

He stood no taller than five foot seven. He had blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. Women found him cute and saw him like a little brother. Men saw him and thought he was a push over. Akihito was slim of build but beneath that was deadly honed muscle.

There had been a time when Akihito hadn't been as deadly as he is now. Once, he had been shy and quiet. He had just a few friends that he could trust and he treasured them as the precious gift that they were. He had been afraid of others and bullied by many. His friends the only ones who cared and protected him. His parents were always angry and fighting, often forgetting that he existed. When they did remember him, Akihito wished that they hadn't. His mother always cried and screamed about how he had ruined her life by being born. His father would beat both his mother and him.

Then one day everything changed.

His best friend, and his secret crush, had gone missing. The last anyone had seen him, had been at school. Akihito had looked everywhere for him. It wasn't until his friend's parents had gotten tired of him calling that he learned that his friend had moved over seas with an uncle.

Those words had come as a shock to poor Akihito. He was his best friend. The one Akihito ran to when things were bad at home. This was his one true love, the one he had been saving himself for. Yet he had up and left Akihito behind without a single word to the blond.

Sixteen year old Akihito didn't know what to do. In the end the blond had resorted to acting out. He began smoking and drinking. Picking fights and screwing any girl who caught his eye. As months passed, Akihito became bored. He started out small and worked his way to the top. At first it was just just stealing. Stealing developed into loan sharking. From there he stared gambling rings and prostitution rings. By the time he had reached the age of eighteen, Akihito was rich. Attending university, he studied business and finance.

Now at the young age of twenty six, Takaba Akihito was the youngest business tycoon the world over. He owned most of the large businesses in Japan. The ones he didn't own, he was a partner in or those who did own it, owed him for their success. The Japan underbelly belonged to him. Sex, gambling, drugs, guns, you name it and he had a hand in it. His grip was now reaching out last Japan's boarders. Hong Kong was his, next the rest of Asia would fall into his hands.

Still, in the back if his mind he could not forget. It had been ten years. Yet he could not forgive Asami Ryuichi for leaving him behind.


	4. Sold and Bought

**Out of character warning applys.**

* * *

A sigh left his lips as he rolled off the body beneath him. His body and mind were as restless as ever. No mattҽɾ who he fucked or how much he fucked, he was never satisfied. Yet so me who, his body still found release from pent up sexual need. The most he ever really felt after sex, was even tenseness. Just when had things become like this? Closing his eyes, Akihito pinched the bridge of his nose. One hand reached out in search of his cigarette pack on the nightstand next to him. inhaling the cancer ridden smoke did nothing to relieve the tension.

His body tensed further as an arm slid around his waist. A head rested on his chest and breasts pressed against his side. It was all he could do to repress the disgusted shudder that wanted loose. Sudou Shuu. Sudou was a hot and one hell of a talented piece of ass. But she was far too clingy for Akihito's liking. He shoved the bitch aside and sat up. Listing another cigarette. An arm slid around his waist. Akihito growled in anger beneath his breath.

"Aki-chan w—" The rest if Sudou's words were lost to the scream tearing from her throat.

Akihito grabbed Sudou by her long fake blond hair. He threw her down onto the ground and held her in place by one foot on her throat. He ignored the fear in her eyes as he finished off his cigarette. Flicking the ashes of the cigarette onto Sudou's prone body. When the cigarette was done, he stubbed it out on the tip of her nipple. Laughing at her screams.

"Sudou, what have I told you about calling me Aki?"

"You told me not to."

"Yet you persist in doing so."

"I'm sorry. I just think its so cute." Sudou's collagen filled bottom lip poked out in a pout. Akihito's lip curled in disgust at the sight.

He pressed his foot down, applying pressure to Sudou's throat. He didn't let up until she was nearly unconscious. He fisted a hand in her hair and dragged her up to her knees.

"I think that you need another lesson in obedience bitch." He shoved Sudou's head down between his thighs. "Suck."

Sudou opened her mouth, a delicate pink tongue slid out to lap at the head of Akihito's cock. Akihito swore and tightened his fist in her hair. He forced her head down until her nose was hurried in his pubic hair. A dark smirk appeared as she began to choke.

"I said to suck."

Akihito stood. Keeping Sudou's head still, Akihito began to thrust in and out of Sudou's mouth. Tears filled her eyes as she gagged on his full length going down her throat. Akihito closed his eyes so he didn't have to see her disgusting face as he fucked her mouth. His body tensed and he gave one finale thrust, burring himself in her to the hilt. Sudou choked as his cum slid down her throat. Akihito pulled free of her mouth, allowing the last of his cum to cover her face. Lighting another cigarette, Akihito laid down on the bed.

"Go home Sudou."

Sudou nodded and began to make her way to the bathroom.

"I didn't give you permission to clean yourself. Nor to dress. Go home just as you are."

* * *

~~ aŋ ųŋҽҳpҽctҽɖ ɭɩʆҽ ~~

* * *

The office door opened, revealing a young blond man dressed in a simple black suit. With a black dress shirt and black tie. His black leather loafers gleamed in the office's lighting. The blond was accompanied by two other men and a small beautiful woman. Asami eted this group of four. He'd never seen them here before.

The blond man's eyes roamed the office, stopping for a brief moment, here and there. When they landed on Asami, whim was chained in the corner, naked; those baby blue eyes narrowed then widened in shock.

The blond was not the only one to be shocked. Asami would recognize those baby blues anywhere, anytime. Takaba Akihito. His best friend and long lost love. It had always been Asami's greatest regret to not confess his love to his beautiful, innocent friend. Now ten years later, he was standing right before him. In a place he would never have expected him in a million years.

The office door opened again, this time for Kirishima and Suoh-san. Kirishima's eyes widened in shock when the pimp spied the black outfitted blond. That shock quickly turned into fear. Both Kirishima and Suoh-san bowed a perfect ninety degrees.

"Takaba-sama! What a pleasant surprise this is! Please, please sit down! Would you like something to drink or eat?"

The blond took the offered seat but politely denied the drink and food.

"Good evening Kirishima-san. I am sorry to drop in on you so unexpectedly, but I have a rather urgent matter to discuss with you."

"Oh? How may I be of service?"

"Kirishima-san, you are three months behind on your monthly dues to me."

"What?! That can not be!"

"I assure you that it is in fact so. You currently owe me three point five million yen Kirishima-san. Three million for your monthly dues, that is one million yen per month. The rest is your late fees. I have decided to be merciful and not add interest."

Kirishima collapsed into his desk chair. "I am so sorry Tajaba-sama. With the economy the way —"

"Spare me your excuses. I am not interested in them. I am here to personally collect what you owe me. In full."

"I am sorry to say that I don't have it. At least not all of it."

"That is indeed a problem. Not mine of course. How do you propose to fix it?"

"How about a month of time with one of my girls. Completely free. And you can do anything that you want."

"No. Not good enough. How about you give me someone of my choosing as my personal pet. I will keep them permanently of course."

"Oh that is a fine idea! Please just follow me and —"

"I want him."

Kirishima's eyes followed to where Akihito pointed. Nodding, the pimp hurried over to Asami and began to unlock the chains keeping the prostitute in place. It was never good to argue with Takaba Akihito. If one was wise, they didn't even think to do so. Nor did a wise person anger him or jeep him waiting. Kirishima had already rested the man's patience and mercy. He did not wish to continue to risk his life.

Asami didn't know what to think. He had just once again been sold to pay off a debt. Only this time by someone who he didn't care about to someone he did. Asami eted the man known as Takaba Akihito. The man before him was so different from the innocent, naive not he had loved all these years. Who was this Takaba Akihito before him? And what had become of the Takaba Akihito he had once known and loved?


	5. Pet

_**Notes**_ :

 _ **So I picture Akihito as being built like Asami is in the manga, but on a smaller scale.**_

* * *

Asami held the blanket tight against his naked body. He followed silently behind Takaba Akihito and his men. Kirishima-san and Suoh-san accompanied them, remaining oddly subdued in Akihito's presence. When they arrived at the back exit to establishment, one of the men exited. It was only a short while before the man returned and they were exiting out into the ally. Asami had to be careful of where he stepped. Bare feet and back allies did not mix well.

Asami was stopped in his tracks by the sight of a stretch limo taking up the ally. One of the men held the limos door open for his new owner. Takaba Akihito. The other man shoved him forward, roughly helping him into the limo. The woman followed him in, sitting next to Akihito.

The drive was long and quiet. Asami watched in silence as the woman and Akihito spoke in low tones. Going over the paperwork held in their hands. Asami couldn't help but take in the sight if Akihito. Though he had changed drastically, there were still things that remained the same. His hair was still the same beautiful golden color. His eyes the same baby blue that haunted his dreams. Though now much taller, Akihito was still very much shorter than him. And he still had that lovable, juicy, bouncy ass that called to Asami. Making him want to squeeze and kneed those beautiful round globes. Filling him with the need to see his dick sliding in and out between those bite worthy cheeks.

Akihito's home was just outside of Tokyo. It was a huge mansion that sat upon two hundred acres of land. There was a lake that took up one third of the property. A forest that took up another third. A beautiful garden lined either side of the driveway and circled the front of the house. The property was surrounded by a twenty foot stone wall. The only way in was through the iron gates at the front of the property, which was heavily guarded by hidden cameras and guards. All on all, the property was beautiful.

A pair of huge stone doors opened as they climbed from the limo. Inside the beautiful home, were servants all lined up. Bowing deeply in respect to the master of the house. Akihito paid no mind to the maids, butler, and footmen. He strode up the marble staircase, Asami right behind him. They climbed two flights of stairs and traveled down a long hall before arriving at a pair of oak doors.

The bedroom was huge. A fireplace took up one wall with floor to ceiling windows took up the opposite wall. The walls were done in a dark wood, the floor was covered in a soft, cushy carpet the color of the forest floor. A large bed sat in the middle of the room upon a platform. Heavy curtains the color of rubies surrounded the bed, encasing it into its own world.

Silently, Akihito opened another pair of oak doors. These led into a large bathroom. The blond moved to the shower and began to fiddle with the faucet. When the water's temperature reached his satisfaction, Akihito stripped off his clothing. Stepping into the soothing water, Akihito looked over his shoulder at his new pet.

"Come wash me."

Without hesitation, Asami obeyed. He'd done this before but this time was different. He was different. The hope he had once lost was back. This time he did not obey out of fear and hopelessness. He obeyed because he wanted to. Takaba Akihito maybe the master but he was Asami Ryuichi.

Once Akihito was cleaned to his satisfaction, he sat on the built in bench. One leg crossed over the other. Arms resting on the benches back. He eyed his new pet. "Your filthy. Wash yourself whore."

Asami bit back an angry growl. HW was used to being called a whore and being told that he was filthy, but such things coming from Akihito, hurt. Taking a deep breath, he began to bathe. He was not yet strong enough, he would bide his time. Then he would show his new _'master'_ just who was on top.

Akihito sat in front of the fire. A glass of whisky in one hand, a lit cigarette in the other. Asami knelt beside him, his eyes cast to the ground.

"You belong to me now. I am your master and you are my pet. You will be at my side at all times. You will obey all my commands, without question. You wear what I say to wear. You eat what I say to eat. You piss, you shit, when _I_ tell you too. Do you understand?"

"Yes master."

"Good, now pot this on."

Asami took the thick, cold metal band from Akihito's hand. He placed it about his neck, cringing at its coldness. He didn't like the collar and wasn't happy about being made to wear it. Even if it came from Akihito.

"Now go put on for pajamas. Its time for bed."

Akihito handed him a soft pile of clothing. Black boxers that fit perfectly, silk pajama pants and robe. He had never worn something so nice. Not even before he had been sold to Kirishima. While owned by Kirishima, he had worn only a simple cotton robe while waiting for his clients. When there were no clients for him, he spent his time with Kirishima and Suoh. He never had need of clothing then.

"You'll sleep here on this cot next to my bed. When you have earned the privilege, you will be allowed to sleep in my bed with me.

Takaba Akihito was a harsh man. Being his pet was no easy task. The crime lord was quick to punish with beatings and even whips if displeased. Though most would consider this to be an unpleasant life, Asami thought it to be luxury. The beatings didn't bother him. They were nothing compared to life as a prostitute. And unlike Kirishima, Akihito kept him well fed, warm and happy. He had clothes. He had access to TV and music. Music had been his favorite gift from his master. Not because it was beautiful and captivating but because he learned that his master was a wonderful dancer. Ballroom, club dancing. It didn't matter, the crime lord was talented.

He also learned that while Takaba Akihito was no longer that small, innocent, shy boy; he still depended on Asami. At night there were the terrors of a horrible childhood that haunted Akihito's dreams. Like so many years before, Asami was the only one who could sooth Akihito of those terrors.

As Takaba Akihito's pet, it was Asami's duty to clean his master's private quarters. He prepared his master's food and drink. He tended his master's every need. Asami went to work with Akihito, dressed in the same stylish, expensive suits as his master. Asami learned all about Akihito's business. Both legal and not so legal. He became his master's personal secretary, working directly for him and him alone. It was also Asami's duty to guard Akihito. He spent countless hours training in the private dojos at the mansion and at the office. He had been an excellent judo student ten years ago. During his time with Kirishima, he had not been able to practice, it had been all he could do to just stay healthy then. After ten years of no practice, he was rusty but it hadn't taken him long to reach the same level he had once been at. Much to Akihito's pleasure. Akihito and Asami often spared together. Asami was impressed with the blond's skill. The boy he had known had nor been very good at any time of athletics.

All in all, life as Takaba Akihito's pet was a good life.


	6. Jealous Pet

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

* * *

Asami sat upon his knees, cushioned by his special pillow. It had been made just for him as a birthday gift from his master. This past year with his master felt far to short a time. Over this first year, Asami had learned much about his master, and himself. Ten tears may have passed, changing them both in ways neither had ever expected. Yet they were still close. In the last year, Asami had become his master's confident and caretaker. It reminded them both of their youth, for Asami had been very much both for Akihito back than as well.

As Takaba Akihito's pet, Asami was always by his master's side. That meant he was always present when his master fucked some unworthy slut. The bastard had his own hotel and used it to bring slut after slut to his own private suite. This was not a time Asami enjoyed being by his master's side. He hated those sluts. He often envisioned ripping them limb from limb. Cutting their throats, beating them bloody. Gutting them. Takaba Akihito was his and his alone. Always had been, always will be.

Yet as much as he wanted to cut down those much hated sluts, he could not. His master had use of them. That use of course was fucking them raw and bloody. These hated times had served to show Asami that his master's cruelty carried into the bedroom. He had seen one slut be beaten unconscious before his master used her limp body for his satisfaction. Asami hated these cruel moments more than anything else.

They were wrong and hurt deeply. Not because he cared about the sluts. It was his master he cared about. There was pain and anger running deep within Takaba Akihito, and Asami didn't know how to fix it. Let alone what had caused it.

Asami's eyes drifted up to where his master sat, his favorite slut on his lap. Asami's thoughts fled at the sight before him. Anger and jealousy began to burn deep within his gut. Sudou Shuu. Fake blond hair, fake blue eyes. Take tits. Of all the sluts his master bedded, Sudou Shuu was the one he hated the most.

While the others slinked off after being used, clutching the money Akihito tossed at them, Sudou cling to Akihito. Asami could see that his master hated the way she clung to him. Still he kept her around; for the more she clung to his master, the more his master became cruel to her. That was why she was his master's favorite slut. The more she clung, the more violent Akihito became, and Akihito loved to be cruel and violent. Of course Sudou Shuu was too stupid to see this. She was even dumb enough to think his master was faithful to her. That she was his one and only.

Asami shifted upon his pillow. One of the reasons he hated Sudou the most, was because she was the only slut his master brought home. He slowed the fucking bitch into his bedroom. He fucked her in his bed. The bed he shared with Asami. That had cut Asami the first time he had witnessed it. Now he was being made to sit and watch it happen all over again.

Sudou sat in his master's lap, grinding her ass into his groin. Trying to excite his master, but Asami could see the boredom in his master's eyes. Smiling, Sudou went down onto her knees, hands sliding over Akihito's thighs. She slowly, as if to tease, slid the zipper of Akihito's pants down. She pulled his master's limp cock free and set about pleasuring it. Or at least trying to. The dumb bitch didn't know how to give head, even if her life depended on it. Asami wanted to tear her away and show them _both_ how it was done. But he couldn't. His master had no interest in him sexually. Not once over the past year had his master touched him in such a manner. He preferred those dumb sluts to him. Pain lashed Asami at the knowledge.

* * *

~ An Unexpected Life ~

* * *

Sudou"s movements began to slow, her jaw hurting from her efforts to please her lover. She pulled back and smiled up at her lover. He only frowned in return. He reached down to cup her cheek, or so she thought. Instead, her lover fisted a hand in her hair. Yanking her head back and to the side.

"Sudou, a dog could give better head than you."

Hand still fisted in her hair, Akihito stood and dragged her to the bed. Tossing her onto it, he began to strip free of his own clothing. He turned to face Asami, who was still seated upon his pillow.

"On your bed pet."

Asami didn't have to be told twice. He stood and made way to his bed, which sat next to his master's bed. Asami settled beneath the covers of his cushy bed. His bed was no longer a simple cot with scratchy blankets. It had long ago been turned into a real bed. Comfortable mattress, silk sheets, more pillows then he knew what to do with. Luxury. A luxury he barrier himself in so he didn't have to listen to that slut"s sighs and screams as his master pleasured himself.

A thump drew his attention to his master's bed. Sudou lay on the floor, unconscious. His master lounged in bed, a cigarette at his lips. A simple push of a button had Kou and Takato, Asami had learned their names just as he had Ai's, entering the bedroom without a word. Quietly, without being told to, the two men picked the unconscious Sudou up from the floor and were back out the door. Sudou with them.

Akihito stood, stretching. "Pet, clean up this mess. Then join me in the shower."

His master was gone without another word. Asami did as he was told. Anger burning hotly inside his veins. Always, he had to clean up after Sudou.

With the room now cleaned, Asami headed into the bathroom. His master waited for him, the shower not yet on. Kneeling, Asami started up the water. He had learned how his master liked his water and now it was his job to ready it. His master said nothing as Asami began to bathe him. It was not unusual. Their showers and baths were often quiet.

* * *

~ Jealous Pet ~

* * *

"It's time for bed, pet."

Asami stared at the bed. The sheets may be clean, but it still was the bed where his master had taken that slut. He had no desire to sleep there now. Turning, he crawled into his much smaller bed. His back to his master.

"Pet. It is time for bed." Asami ignored his master. "Pet, get in bed."

"I am in bed."

"True enough. However, it is the wrong bed. Is it not?"

Asami turned to face his master. "I have no desire to sleep in the same bed where you fucked that bitch ass whore."


	7. Untamed Pet

**Happy Halloween!**

* * *

"It's time for bed, pet."

Asami stared at the bed. The sheets may be clean, but it still was the bed where his master had taken that slut. He had no desire to sleep there now. Turning, he crawled into his much smaller bed. His back to his master.

"Pet. It is time for bed." Asami ignored his master. "Pet, get in bed."

"I am in bed."

"True enough. However, it is the wrong bed. Is it not?"

Asami turned to face his master. "I have no desire to sleep in the same bed where you fucked that bitch ass whore."

Akihito raised a brow at his pet's words. Never has his pet disobeyed him. Nor had his pet ever spoken to him in such a manner. First time or nor, Akihito was not happy and he would not tolerate such disobedience and disrespect. He stood from his bed. His pet looked up at him in defiance. Fisting his hand, Akihito struck out at his pet.

The blow never landed. His pet caught his fist in a tight grip. Before the crime lord knew it, he was flat on his stomach. Pinned beneath his pet. Akihito struggled. Trying to jab, punch and kick. But it was no use. 'Just when had my pet gotten so strong?' Akihito wondered.

A swift blow to the side if his head had Akihito seeing nothing but blackness. When he came to, he found himself flat on his back, staring up at a not so unfamiliar ceiling. His arms were tied above his head, his legs were spread so far apart that it verged on painful. They were bent at the knee and pushed up. Everything he had was on display for his pet's golden eyes. He glared at his pet, unable to speak for the ball gag in his mouth. His pet gave him a smirk in return.

"I spent a lot of time cleaning your personal space master. It was only a matter of time before I discovered this secret room. I was angry at first, thought about all those damn sluts you must bring here. Imagine my surprise when I found everything to be untouched. Sure you keep everything in tip top shape. Taking such good care, but it is still completely unused. Tell me why. Is it that you were waiting for the right one to come along?

"Or were you waiting for me all this time? This room it's for us, is it not?"

Akihito didn't say a word but he didn't need to. Asami had hit the nail on the head. Ten years of waiting for Asami to return to him. Instead of giving into sadness, he turned that pain into anger and plans for the future. He built a secret room and filled it with all that caught his interest. He planed to use them on Asami when he came back to him, yet when they were reunited, he couldn't do it. After all, he was no top.

Sure he could fuck a woman, but he only got off if he inflicted severe pain. He'd never had an interest in men outside of Asami. No man could ever compare to Asami. In memory or in the flesh.

"Before we use any of the toys in this room, first we must make sure you know just _who_ you belong to. I know that look in your eyes. I'm the pet. I should learn my place. Well, _master_ I know my place. Its right beside you. Fullfiling every need you have. Fullfiling all your desires."

Asami pressed a gentle kiss to Akihito's brow. Asami settled over Akihito's body, lining his cock up with his master's entrance. Asami had made sure to prepare his master's body while he lay unconscious. He would not hurt his master. Much. He didn't take it easy. There was no slow push in. No allowing for adjustment. He slammed his full length into his master. His master cried out from behind his gag. Tears burst free from his eyes.

Asami pulled all the way out before slamming back inside. Over and over again. Asami kept his eyes locked with those of his master. His master needed to know that he belonged to his pet. That no one else could ever have him. Never again. Asami adjusted the angle of his entry, hitting Akihito's prostate with every inward thrust. Asami removed the gag just in time to hear his master's scream of pleasure.

Keeping his eyes locked with Akihito's, Asami bent to lick the cum that had splattered across his master's body. His master now clean, Asami covered Akihito's mouth for a devouring kiss.

Lips still pressed together, Asami began to move. His master was in for a very Kong night. Asami's ten years as a prostitute had taught him many things. Holding off his own climax was one of those things.

* * *

~ Untamed Pet ~

* * *

Akihito lay by his pet's side, head resting atop his pet's beating heart. Sweat and cum covered the both of them but his pet made no move to clean them. And Akihito was far to worn out to move so much as his eyelids. Even after a couple of hours sleep.

Though he would never want it known to anyone but himself, and his pet, this was the most relaxed he had been in ten years.

"Why did you leave me?"

* * *

 **Thank you Nawel-chan for the title of this chapter!**


	8. Ten Years is too Long a Time

**FINAL CHAPTER! Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the journey.**

* * *

Akihito could smeel the fear dripping off the two men as he entered the office. The yakuza boss said nothing as he settled down on the seat of his choice. Kirishima had been contacted by Akihito's secretary, Ai. Kirishima had been informed that Akihito wish to do some business with him. Excited to earn favor with the crime lord once again, the pimp had rushed down to his office. Bringing his man Suoh along. Effectively sealing both their fates with a bow.

Akihito's men had been laying in wait for the pimp, and ambushed the two men as they entered the office. They had struggled, putting up a fight but in the end they were no match for Akihito's men.

"Takaba-sama, please. Have I disappointed you in some way? I will fix it, I swear!"

Akihito inhaled the cancer giving nicotine of his cigarette. His eyes roaming over the shivering men kneeling before him. "I'm sorry Kirishima-san, but you can't fix this. Not onky have you stolen something from me, you have been lying about it for yen years."

"Takaba-sama, I don't know what you are talking about."

Akihito waved his pet forward. "This is Asami Ryuichi, is it not?" Kirishima nodded his head. "Have I not been looking for an Asami Ryuichi fotpr ten years!"

Kirishima's eyes widened. "Y-yes sir."

"You knew this, yet failed to inform me that you had him in your possession. Working for you. Using him for tour own pleasure."

"I'm sorry sir. Please I'll never do it again.*

"Kirishima-san, do you know what I do to those who steak from me? Lie to me? Defile what belongs to me?"

* * *

 **FLASHBACK:**

"Why did you leave me?"

"I never left you Akihito."

"Yes you did! You went off to some forien country with your uncle to study. You didn't even say any thing to me about it!"

"Is that what my parents told you? I didn't leave Akihito. My father a owed large debt to Kirishima-san. In order to pay it off, my parents sold me to him. I have been in Kirishima-san's _'care'_ ever since than. Until you bought me."

 **:FLASHBACK END**

* * *

 **TORTURE SCENE:**

Akihito stood, a blade in his hand. He was a deadly sight to be hold. Blonfpd hair slicked back, tall and muscular. All black three piece designer suit. Black leather shoes shined to perfection. He looked like a shinigami.

Akihito's hand stuck out, a blur of motion. Blood spilled from Kirishima's right eye. A long gash split Kirishima's face open, from right temple to nose. The pimp struggled, but the guard holding him kept him in place without breaking a sweat. Dark smirk in place, Akihito took a the tool Ai held out for him. It was strange looking. It looked like an ice cream scooper, only smaller. The guard pulled Kirishima's head back. Akihito placed the tool against Kirishima"s eye. Slowly, the crime lord worked. Removing the pimp's right eye from his body. The pimp's screams filled the room but no one came to his rescue. Even as he begged for help.

Takato stepped forward and sliced away Kirishima's clothing. Leaving Akihito with a blank canvas to work with.

Akihito took his knife and laid a Alice right down the center of Kirishima's body. From neck to groin. Carefully, so as not to cause the pimp to lose conciseness, the crime lord sliced the pimp open. Skining him like one would an animal for it's fur. It was long process, made longer by Akihito's desire to prolong the pimp's torture.

By the time he was through, Kirishima was nothing more than a mass of bone and muscle. Skin completely gone. Picking up a sword, Akihito brought it down, quickly and cleanly down upon Kirishima's neck. Decapitating the pimp in one swift move. Taking his knife back up, Akihito moved to Suoh. Gutting the giant without hesitation.

 **:TORTURE SCENE END**

* * *

 **"** Hang them outside for all to see. I want them to serve as a reminder to not defy me."

* * *

~ An Unexpected Life ~

* * *

Sudou blinked her eyes as bright light spilled into her pitch black room. Blinding her momentarily. When she could focus her sight, she was greeted by her lover and his pet. Oh that stupid pet! Her lover was never without him. She hated that stupid pile of nothing that clung to her lover like a second skin. When her lover took her as his wife, she would be sure to rid them both of that meaningless pet!

"Good evening Sudou."

The two men stepped forward. The door to her room closing behind them, locking them all inside. The pet set about lighting candles. When his task was complete, the pet moved forward. Binding Sudou in chains at her lover's bidding. Heat filled Sudou. She knew what was coming. Liquid began to pool between her thighs as her lover stripped. He sat in the chair the pet placed beside her cot. Her lover was already hard and leaking for her.

A shocked gasp left Sudou as the pet knelt before her lover. His tongue running up the length of her lover's cock. Outraged, she began to shout at the ugly pet. Both the pet and her lover ignored her. All she could do was watch and scream as that dirty pet blew her lover. She watched in astonishment as the pet's hands moved to her lover's backside. The pet removed a large dildo from her lover's ass. He then shoved it back in harshly, causing her lover to moan in pleasure. The pet moved away from her lover stood.

Akihito crawled over Sudou's body, his legs spread far apart and his ass high up in the air. Displaying all he had to his pet's eyes. Asami removed the dildo slowly, allowing the hard plastic to caress Akihito's insides. Asami caught and held Sudou's eyes as he slowly pushed his way inside Akihito. A dark smirk appeared as rage filled Sudou's eyes. She tried to lash out at him but the chains kept locked in place. He couldn't hold back his laughter when she screamed in rage as Akihito came. Splashing cum all over body.

Akihito handed a knife to Asami. Grinning, the pet took it and approached Sudou, with slow, easy steps. As quick as his own master, Asami's hand flashed out. Severing Sudou's throat. Master and pet stood side by side, hands around each other as they watched Sudou die.

* * *

~ An Unexpected Life ~

* * *

The wedding was a simple affair. Attended by only those who worked for Akihito. Ai presided over the wedding. Asami and Akihito wore matching white tuxes. There was no reception held afterwards as the two made straight for their bedroom and locked themselves inside.

* * *

Ryuichi stared down at the beautiful ornate box that he held. It was a wedding present from his new husband, Takaba Akihito. Inside the box lay a beautiful white gold collar with vines carved into it. The vines were set with peridot gems, leaves made of emeralds branched off the vines. Two matching cuffs lay to either side of the collar.

Akihito reached into the box and removed the collar. Ryuichi knelt down before his husband and master. Akihito gently placed the collar about Ryuichi's neck. With the collar in place, Ryuichi stood. Akihito held out his wrists so that his pet and wife could place the cuffs about them,

"I love you my dear wife, Takaba Ryuichi."

"And I love you my dear husband, Takaba Akihito."

"I have one more gift for you, Ryuichi."

"Oh?"

Akihito smiled brightly. It was a beautiful smile, made all the better because it was a truly rare sight. "Ryuichi, I'm pregnant!"


End file.
